Why?
by Kanokirri
Summary: This is my version of what happened pre-Fate of Awakening Love. Drizzt wanted to confess his feelings for Catti-brie but sees her doing something he never believed would happen. Most noticed typos fixed
1. Chapter 1: Someone To Love

A/N: Ok this is my pre-Fate of Awakening Love scene for Drizzt. This explains what happened to him with Catti-brie and how he ended up traveling with the mercenaries. This is only supposed to be a short story so things are going to go a bit fast. This is set during The Two swords I guess, maybe shortly after. (Not quite The Orc King) I'm changing the plotline to fit my own works. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to R.A. Salvatore, I'm just borrowing them for a bit for entertainment purposes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why..._

Chapter One: Someone To Love

Drizzt sat on a boulder watching the sunrise as he always did. Next to him, the human woman Catti-brie rested her hear comfortably on his strong shoulder. The scene was a common one for the two of them, they both enjoyed each other's company and the early morning hours.

This was the time of day when everything was quiet. Nothing was around to disturb them.

Drizzt let out a delighted sigh as the sun crested over the horizon. The sun was the biggest difference between the surface and the deep, lightless tunnels he had grown up in. It was more than that to him, the sun was a constant sign of his freedom. That he was no longer held down by the evil ways of his drow kin. He let his gaze shift over to Catti-brie, she was a sign of that too.

Their arms lay wrapped gently around each other and the ranger smiled to himself. How nice it was to have someone to love...

That the two loved one another was obvious, yet Drizzt had never acted on his feelings. Until recently, he had been afraid of what such a relationship would lead to. After meeting Innovendil and learning what it meant to be an elf, he decided that he would tell her how he really felt. And then they would be together no matter what anyone else thought. He meant to go to her this night actually.

Catti-brie sat up and gently slid off the boulder. As the princess of Mithral Hall, she had some things to attend to. She would be busy for the better part of the day. She walked away from Drizzt who stayed behind. He was still smiling to himself as he watched her back disappear into the trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt spent the rest of the day wandering around the borders of Mithria Hall. The orcs still numbered greatly in the area, but after his last defeat of King Obould they had quieted down. That didn't mean there were not attacks in the area. The ranger patrolled daily since his return to the Hall with Innovendil. The orc king wasn't likely dead, but he wasn't planning anything either. There had been no sightings of him since their last battle. Drizzt knew better than to believe that the silence meant Obould's end. There was always the chance though.

He couldn't believe that he had let himself be out patrolling all day, the sun was setting now. He had to get to Catti-brie before it got too late. He certainly didn't want to happen upon her sleeping. What if she woke up and mistook his intentions?

Drizzt laughed at himself for that thought. He was an elf, he was supposed to be patient. Yet here he was rushing to go places.

But he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to be more than just friends. He had been waiting for years to have his chance with her.

He had to take it.

Drizzt was at the base of the mountain at the moment, navigating the winding paths up would take a few hours. The ranger decided that he would run for a bit, if only to soothe his nerves. He couldn't help but be a bit over eager. This was the woman he loved, he had to take his chance.

Drizzt reveled in the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair and caressing his face. He felt more alive now than he had in a while. There was but one thought running endlessly through his head as he made his way up the mountain. 'I'm going to tell her I love her...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to tell me _why_ we are here?" Artemis Entreri asked Jarlaxle. His drow companion however, had yet to give his a straight answer. It was unlikely that he would, but it was still worth a shot. Entreri had learned that the mercenary leader would eventually let something of his plan slip to him. Intentionally or not...

"Why can't we just be touring the Silver Marshes my friend? Must everything have an ulterior motive with you?" came the dark elf's replay. Cynical. As always.

"With _you_?" Entreri asked, his voice contained a slightly venomous tone. "No." he said flatly.

Jarlaxle painted a disappointed look on his angular face. "Come, come now, my friend. You must learn to relax. How will you ever get anywhere with that kind of attitude? Must you always be in such a dour mood?"

"Must you always talk so much?" Entreri replied sarcastically. "You are aware that we are close to Mithral Hall. Aren't you?"

The mercenary's expression turned thoughtful. "We are, aren't we. No worries my friend." He let a wide smile spread across his face.

Entreri gawked at the crazy elf. "No worries?! If they see us they'll try to kill us. We killed Drizzt! I killed him!"

"Oh yes...that...Well then, that is a problem isn't it? But no worries I say! I do not believe they will bother us. They cannot bother us if they do not see us!" Jarlaxle declared.

The assassin shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't going anywhere. Jarlaxle did have a point though, anyone patrolling the area would not likely see them. The two made it a point lately to remain as hidden as possible. But still, why couldn't Jarlaxle ever take anything seriously? Entreri secretly believed that the drow's brain had somehow fallen out of his head and gotten trampled. It would definitely explain a few things....


	2. Chapter 2: What He Saw Through The Door

A/N: I never realized before how fun it is to do a bantering scene with Entreri and Jarlaxle. Mr. Salvatore must have had one hell of a good time scripting dialogue for those two. Just figured I'd throw in a few light hearted comments, things are going to get kind of depressing in this chapter and the next few.

Warning: Sexual Content, it's minor but if you don't like then skip over it.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to R.A. Salvatore. I don't want to steal them, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: What He Saw Through The Door

It was only about an hour after dark when Drizzt made it to the main entry to the halls. He always used the east gate so the dwarves knew who it was before they opened it. They greated their drow friend warmly, he was just as much a part of the clan as they were. Even if he wasn't a dwarf, but that didn't matter at all to Clan Battlehammer.

The ranger swiftly made his way through the entryway and down into where the bedrooms were. He noted that there was snoring coming from Regis's room already even though it was still fairly early. Regis was never one not to enjoy comfort. Drizzt pictured him happily sprawled out over his human sized bed covered in his thick fur blankets. The idea made him laugh.

A few dwarves passed him as he made his way down to the far end of the hallway to Catti-bries room. He noted that Wulfgar's door was wide open and the barbarian was not inside. He would either be out hunting now or in the dining room drinking ale with Bruenor. Again the though of his friends made him smile. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without them and he knew that he would never again have friends quite like these.

He passed the dwarf king's room and again heard the occupant to be sound asleep. The loud snores emanaing from behind the door suggested that Bruenor had had another long day and a fine meal and drink to follow. He passed only a few more, widely spaced guest rooms before he arrived at the one he wanted. Loud sounds were coming from behind it. At first it sounded like screams. Was someone attacking Catti-brie?

Drizzt listened more intently, screams perhaps, but not of pain. He noticed that the door was slightly open. The drow ranger swallowed hard and dared to peak.

No, they were not screams of her pain. Drizzt would have almost preferred that they were. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort of denial but it did him no good. There was a long drawn masculine groan that only confirmed his fears. He opened his eyes again only to behold his love tossing her head back wildly while atop a large male form. That man could only be Wulfgar.

Catti-brie let out another loud moan of pleasure.

And it wasn't for him...

Drizzt took no notice of the tears streaming down his face as he ran away from the door. He didn't even care if they had seen his as he looked in. It was unlikely that they would care anyway. He tried in vain to erase those images out of his mind, but they would not leave him in peace. He wanted to deny everything he had just seen. It couldn't be. It wasn't real, he told himself. This wasn't happening!

But in his heart he knew that it had not been an illusion.

Catti-brie had finally chosen her lover.

Wulfgar.

Not Drizzt.

He had known that things might end up like this. She had been with Wulgar first after all. But when they had all thought that he died, she had gotten close to Drizzt. Even before that they had loved each other. For a while he actually thought that she wouild be his. But then Wulfgar came back. She had moved back to the barbarian. At first it had been awkward but then it seemed that she had decided to go with the drow ranger. It seemed like that...

And now this...

Drizzt morbidly wondered how long they had been seeing each other behind his back. Had Catti-brie even been attending royal duties? Or was it all just a sick ploy so she could go have a time with Wulfgar? And she had led him to believe that she loved him...

"This can't be happening!" Drizzt sobbed into his hands. He fell to the ground not caring wh saw. Half of his wished that some monster would find him in such a weak state and end his misery. Would she even notice if that happened? "This can't be happening..." he whispered. He didn't bother to get up. What was the point? Drizzt lay face down on the grass tears still staining his beautiful face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had found a nice clearing to camp in for the night. Entreri and Jarlaxle had not spoken a word to each other since their earlier conversation. Entreri knew that Jarlaxle was expecting Kimmuriel to show up any time now. He had decided that his former lieutenant should spend some time on the surface to expand his knowledge, and therefore his stronghold in Bregan D'aerthe. He would have to go back and forth to maintain control of the mercenary band.

Sure enough, the psionicist in question appeared a few minutes later. "I still do not see why I must travel this wretched place." he said to Jarlaxle. Of course, he would not go against the orders of his leader. Jarlaxle might have given him temporary control of the band but that was just it, temporary. Jarlaxle was still the leader.

Jarlaxle only smiled widely at the question and gave the same answer he had givin Kimmuriel before. "You must expand you knowledge of the sirface and it will stregthen your place in Menzobarranzan. You will become too valuable for the matron mothers to be killed. Thus, the band thrives."

What was it with the drow and not answering questions? Entreri asked himself. He had yet to find a suitable answer to that. Apparently, Kimmuriel was thinking the same thing.

Entreri would have commented on this had they not heard a strange sound comming from nearby. He stood up and listened, it sounded like someone was crying. He looked over to the two drow who nodded and motioned for him to follow. Their keen ears easily followed the noise.

They found the owner of the cries lying face down on the ground.

At first Enteri though it was just some young man with fair hair. Until he looked closer.

It wasn't a man, though it was a male. The fair hair was actully a snowy white. His skin hely a rich ebony color. A drow. A few mose sobs escaped him beofre he realized that he was no longer alone. Artemis Entreri once again looked onto the face of his most hated rival.

"You're alive.." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: In The Face Of His Enemy

A/N: I know, cliffhangers...Just read and see what happens. And please, don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to R.A. Salvatore.

This has got to be the shortest A/N I've ever made....wow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: In The Face of His Enemy

Drizzt stared blankly for a moment. What was Entreri doing here? And Jarlaxle and one of his lieutenants too. He still didn't bother getting up, there was still no point. "Alive perhaps." he said. "But hardly well. What are you doing here?"

Entreri looked over at Jarlaxle accusingly. The mercenary shuddered slightly from that glare. His greatest lie had just been shattered into pieces. What was he going to do now? He had to think of something fast. "Exploring?" he offered to the younger drow. Drizzt didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at them.

Entreri decided to cut in then. "We could ask you the same thing." he stated.

"I live here." Drizzt replied flatly.

"Then why are you not in Mithral Hall?" the assassin retorted. "That's where all your _friends_ are."

The drow ranger winced at that statement. It had stung more than he cared to admit.

Entreri saw this and was confused by the reaction. Had something happened to Drizzt's friends? He instinctively knew that the answer was no. So what was it that had so stung him? "What happened to you?" he asked softly, not believing the words as they left his mouth.

He could see that more tears longed to escape from the ranger's eyes. Drizzt just shook his head and then swallowed hard. "Can travel with you?" he asked in return. He didn't want to believe his own words either. But anything was better than being where he was. He had to get away.

"Of course you can travel with us." Jarlaxle chimed in. "As long as you want. I daresay we could use your good will as a boost. Our dear Entreri her has been in a very bad mood lately. We could do with the good company."

Drizzt nodded at the compliment but in truth it merely went over his head. He didn't care what the others thought of him as long as it got him away. The ranger reluctantly got up and followed them back to their camp. As soon as he sat down he immediately felt tired. How long had he cried? It didn't matter. Drizzt fell into Reverie as soon as he set his head on the pillow Jarlaxle gave him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told me he was dead." Entreri said to Jarlaxle as soon as he was sure that Drizzt was sleeping.

Jarlaxle nodded. "Forgive me my friend. I had thought it better that you believed it so. It was better for you after you had ended your battle with him. Otherwise you would have fought him until you died, for would surely not have killed you. I couldn't let you destroy yourself like that."

"Why?" Entreri asked barely in a whisper. "Why didn't you just tell me instead of deceiving me for the last year?"

"Because you are my friend." Jarlaxle stated simply. "I think it's better now to let him travel with us. Something has happened that has greatly upset him. It is important that we get him away from here."

Entreri slowly nodded his agreement. He didn't know why, but it had disturbed him to see Drizzt in such a state. Maybe it was because to him, the drow ranger had always been invincible. He had always won their fights after all. He honestly didn't care about fighting the ranger anymore. He was done with that..._obsession_. there was no other word for it.

He had been obsessed with defeating Drizzt.

And Drizzt had always won.

Entreri knew that Jarlaxle was right. Most of him agreed with the mercenary, there was still a small part that screamed in outrage but he ignored it. He decided that this was a test Jarlaxle had given him. He wanted to pass it to a one. He looked up at Jarlaxle and nodded more firmly. The elf in turn threw him a wide smile and turned to Kimmuriel. "What say you?" he asked.

The psionicist shrugged. "I have no objections."

"Alright." Jarlaxle declared. "Then it's settled. He travels with us. We leave when he wakes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This dream was somehow different from his normal ones. For one thing, he never usually dreamed of a field of wildflowers.

In the distance he heard a soft singing. Feeling no danger, he walked towards it. There was something about it that was very comforting to him. It made him relax for the first time that night.

He walked over a hill and spotted the owner of the singing. She was sitting by a pond with strange looking fish in it, singing to herself. The singing stopped abruptly. She knew he was there. She turned and looked at him curiously. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am-" His sentence was cut off then. He could not say his name.

"Hmm. I guess we don't know each other when we're awake." she said. "Can I give you a nickname? You can give me one too."

Drizzt nodded. He didn't really have much of a choice. "Why can't I say my name?"

"Because we don't know each other when we're awake." she explained. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Can I call you Shadow? I think that's a good name for you."

"I think so too." Drizzt said softly. "What can I call you?"

"Hmm...Well you can't call me by my name, it's a secret anyways." She replied happily.

"That's it." Drizzt stated.

"What's it?"

"Secret." he explained. "I'll call you Secret."

They shared a laugh at that. And so it was. They were now Shadow and Secret.

"What are those fish?" Drizzt asked Secret.

She gave him a light giggle. "Those are called koi. They're very common where I'm from."

They spent the rest of the dream talking about their lives, and where they lived. It turned out that they were both adventurers. They knew that the other was hiding something from them but they didn't care. They both needed someone to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Road

A/N: Kind of sappy ending for the last chapter. This one will be over soon. So far I've done all of this story in a day's work. I got a little road blocked for Waking Destiny, and then this story decided that it wanted to be written. That's what I get for listening to Keith Urban, he's great really, it's just that when you hear a song one too many times it often sparks a muse. I was thinking of using one of his songs in Waking Destiny. I'm not going to tell which one. I don't have much more to tell except for how they ended up getting to Japan in time for Fate of Awakening Love to start. If you must have a timeline, I mentioned that Drizzt started having dreams a few months before they got to Japan in Fate. Obviously in the last chapter, that was the first dream with Kagome.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to R.A. Salvatore and not me. I have no original characters in this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Another Road

Predictably, Drizzt rose before the sun came up. The others did not rush him or even bothered him at all. He was grateful that they were giving him his space. Truly, the ranger had not expected such treatment from the mercenaries. "When are we leaving?" he asked Jarlaxle. He doubted that Entreri was the one leading them around.

"Whenever you are ready." the older drow replied. He was already expecting Drizzt's answer. Everything in their camp was packed and ready to go.

"I'm ready to go now." Drizzt stated as he got to his feet. The rest had done him good, though he didn't know what to think of the dream he had had. All he wanted to think about now was getting as far away from Mithral Hall as possible. But where could he go? Someone would notice his absence before long and might come looking for him. "Can we make a quick stop in Silverymoon? I need to take care of a few things."

Jarlaxle smiled gently at him. "Of course, whatever you need."

As grateful as Drizzt was to the older drow, Jarlaxle's doting mannerisms were beginning to irritate him. He might be young be drow standards, but he was not a child. He didn't say anything about it though. It was better treatment than he had expected. He knew the mercenary leader well enough to know that the doting would pass when Jarlaxle felt he had gotten over his problems.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an uneventful five days to Silverymoon. No one stopped them for any reason at all. When they reached the gates of the great city the guards gave tem no trouble. Drizzt was well known to them and the others were readily accepted as friends at his word.

Drizzt went to see the Lady Alustriel while the others stayed behind at one of the various inns that lined the fair city's streets. Again, the guards gave him no problems and he was brought directly to the Lady's private quarters.

"Drizzt my friend, it is good to see you." Alustriel greeted him warmly. He hesitantly accepted her embrace, of course she knew something was wrong. Alustriel always knew.

"And you." he replied quietly.

"What is wrong my friend?" the lady asked him softly.

At first, Drizzt wanted to deny that anything was wrong. But one look at Alustriel made him forget that idea. He realized now that he had to tell someone. He _needed_ to tell someone. "I was going to tell Catti-brie how I felt about her." he said no louder than before. "We watched the sunrise together like always. She had some things to do so she left after. I wanted to tell her that night. But then-" Drizzt cut himself off. He felt the tears welling up behind his eyes again. Like before he didn't bother to fight them. The ranger let Alustriel hold him until he calmed himself. Drizzt tried to pull away but she rested his head on her shoulder and he continued. "I thought she would choose me. But she chose him. I saw them in bed together. I didn't mean to but the door was open a little so I peeked in. She chose him..."

Finally Drizzt could say no more about the matter. It was too much, he let himself cry on Alustriel's shoulder until his tears stopped around mid-morning. She bore this patiently as only a true friend would. She readily agreed to tell those in Mithral Hall that he had gone out on his own for a while to adventure and that he would be fine.

Drizzt returned to the others that afternoon, exhausted emotionally but ready to move on with things. The four stayed the night in Silverymoon and continued off to wherever it was they were going the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alustriel watched as her dear friend left the city with the mercenaries. Even with all of the bad things she had heard about them, she knew that Drizzt was in good hands. They were no longer his enemies, by the looks of it they were trying to become his friends.

She could not believe what Catti-brie had done to Drizzt. The lady supposed that someone should have seen it coming, Catti-brie had been running between Drizzt and Wulfgar for years. And now the woman had made her choice.

Alustriel could only hope that her minor spell on the drow had worked, She had linked him to another in his dreams six days before. The young woman was going through a terrible time of her own and needed a friend as much as the drow did. Alustriel had known what happened long before her friend had come to her, she had been in the spirit world and an old associate had told her to look in on the drow and so she had.

And then she had made her decision to help them both at once, the girl always wore a crystal amulet for magic. Drizzt had similar magic inside his scimatar Twinkle. Thus, it had been easy for her to make the two items aware of each other. If the spell worked, then the two should have dreamed about each other. Alustriel had a feeling that that was exactly what happened.

The spell was harmless and she knew that the two would be good for each other. The lady hated to do such things behind her friend's back, but it would be good for him. Drizzt needed someone he could relate to right now. The girl was a perfect match and she needed someone too. Hopefully things would work out well for the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Seemingly Random Ideas

A/N: And here it is, the last chapter of this story. I'll try not to make it too mushy but the whole mood of this thing is depressed. But luckily for Drizzt, I have things getting much better for him. I'm not a big fan of the whole Drizzt/Catti-brie relationship, she ran around the two of them too much for my liking. While I can understand why, I don't think she deserves Drizzt. So she gets with someone else and he gets depressed but in the end of my works he gets someone way better.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to R.A. Salvatore, I'm just borrowing them.

And so we get to go to the spot where I began in Fate.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Jarlaxle's Seemingly Random Ideas

It had been a month since Drizzt had started traveling with the mercenaries. At first things had been awkward but he soon became a part of their group, even Entreri had grown to accept him. The two decided that they were no longer enemies. They weren't quite friends yet, but it was a start.

In the time he had been with them he had picked up on several things he had little knowledge of before. Jarlaxle for instance, had this overwhelming sense of curiosity that often led them into precarious situations. Personally, Drizzt was amazed that Entreri was still alive after traveling with him for so long. Or even that he was still with the mercenary leader at all.(Entreri agreed with this but had offered no answer.)

On one such occasion, Jarlaxle had decided to go into some town with them and look for a well known murderer. They found the assailant, the mayor's son. As it turned out, the mayor had known all along that his son was responsible for the horrific crimes but he did not want to give him away. (No idea why he even placed the bounty in the first place.) He then decided that he was going to kill the three companions (Kimmuriel had not been there) only to be killed by Entreri when he had aimed for the former assassin's face with his dagger.

And this other time, they had been at an inn. As their luck would turn out, there had been a werewolf in the room next to theirs. The werewolf had plagued the village for a long time and no one had been able to do a thing. When they arrived in the village, Jarlaxle had declared that they would free the people form the werewolf's grip. The people instantly hailed him for his bravery and they had been afforded the finest room in their inn. So naturally, later that night when they heard the sounds of a disturbance in the room next to theirs the mercenary leader _had_ to take a look. He took off one of the various magical items from his hat and took a look in at their neighbor. The werewolf. Then they all barged in and killed the thing only to have it be the village priest at which point they were chased out of the village.

Another time they were out in some woods that were reputedly haunted by evil spirits. Jarlaxle did not believe this rumor and meant to disprove it or see for himself. There weren't any spirits. Just a coven of vampires bent on killing everyone that entered their woods. They had managed to kill a few, but for the most part the four of them had ran away as fast as possible.

In short, Jarlaxle's random ideas always seemed fraught with danger. And every time he had known the way to take care of things which led the others to believe that his ideas were not so random. Drizzt now shared Entreri's frequent saying of "I knew you'd get me killed!!" to Jarlaxle.

Not that their time wasn't pleasant. On the contrary, Drizzt felt like he had when he had adventured with his old friends. He wasn't complaining about the danger one bit. He lived for it. So it was no surprise to him or any of the others when the mercenary leader informed them that he had found an new employer and thus, a new adventure.

"We are going across the Sea of Swords." He declared one morning. "Our employer lives on an island there. I do not yet know its name but we are going. There are numerous reports of monsters of all sorts ravaging the land. The people need help, and we will be the ones to help them!"

No one bothered to say anything. They would get stuck going with him anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island's name turned out to be Japan. Odd name to the four companions but they had all heard stranger. When they had given the description to the sea captains in Baulder's Gate, they knew it immediately. They had been slightly superstitious of the island but agreed to take them on board.

The voyage only took three days. They landed on the main island about noon of the third day, their captain supplied them with a map and told them that they should go to the nearest village for supplies. After they stocked up, they left. The people were not familiar with Drizzt's reputation and were weary of the four companions.

This turned into a common theme, none of them were surprised. By the time they reached their third village, only Entreri went in. They decided to stay off the main roads at that point. It was easier than being turned away constantly. They had no idea where their employer lived, so information was a must. Unfortunately, the people on the island did not know the Common tongue well enough to give them any good ideas of where to even begin looking. It didn't help that the four knew nothing of the Japanese language.

They were currently traveling through a largely forested area. Kimmuriel had gone to scout ahead to see if any villages nearby knew of their employer. Entreri sat at the fire warming his hands and waiting for the ranger to wake up and make breakfast. The latter was currently tossing and turning in his Reverie. Entreri watched him closely for a few minutes. He was dreaming again.

He wondered why he had even listened to Jarlaxle when the mercenary told him to watch Drizzt when he rested. It wasn't _his_ job to watch the ranger. Drizzt was fully capable of taking care of himself.

Jarlaxle would return from wherever he had gone a few hours ago soon.


End file.
